Avenging Arthas and Stratholme
by finallygirl12
Summary: Arthas Menethil wasn't the kind of prince who abandoned his kingdom in its time of need. So, why did he? Why didn't he stop the undead from taking over Stratholme? Oh, how he tried. I should know better than anyone how hard he tried, I was closer to him than Jaina. I'm his best friend I had a curse put on me to make me a wolf forever but that didn't stop me from being his friend
1. Arthas, how could you?

Chapter One: Arthas, How Could You?

Arthas Menethil wasn't the kind of prince who abandoned his kingdom in its time of need. So, why did he? Why didn't he stop the undead from taking over Stratholme? Oh, how he tried. I should know better than anyone how hard he tried, I was closer to him than Jaina. I'm his best friend…I had a curse put on me to make me a wolf forever but that didn't stop me from being his best friend.

We stood in the entrance to Stratholme. Broken hearted and torn apart in any way, I was forced to choose against Jaina and Arthas. If I chose Arthas Jaina would hate me, but on the other hand, if I chose Jaina Arthas would hate me. Either way, I had to go with one of them. Arthas looked at me expectantly. I was his only hope, Jaina had said no to joining him in purging the city. I thought hard about it then finally howled, saying, '_I agree to help you, but only because I was a lordaeron citizen before I was a wolf.' _Arthas could understand me better than anyone. He learned how to after he learned of the curse and knew that it had taken me and scarred me for life.

My pack and I ran through Stratholme. I stayed loyally by Arthas' side, while commanding my pack to slay the undead that took hold of Stratholme. I waited patiently for Arthas to give the commands to '_sic'_ as I call it. He called the command to attack and we all ran through to attack the undead. The ruins of Stratholme—my hometown—were up in flames. While attacking who-ever-its-name-is I was flung through the air and in a heartbeat I felt my hunches connect with the pointed corner of a roof in Stratholme. I landed with a loud _**thud**_ on the cold, wet bricks of Stratholme. Blood seeped out of my wound in clumps. I felt my energy drained, I was weak, and I knew I was dying. Arthas wailed at the sound of my pained howl and final command to my pack.

"You're killing her! Stop it, stop it! Hurt me instead! Please! But, don't hurt her anymore!" I sighed; he didn't understand this was my destiny. I have to die now if I am to help lead his soul through death so he didn't become a mindless undead or vengeful spirit. I heard faint arguing then a whitish blue light flashed though Stratholme and _**it**_ was gone. Prince Varian Wrynn ran over to his best friend who had sat down beside me. My breathing grew soft. I felt my eyes drooping. This was it. I could feel my soul and body being pulled apart, being disconnected from one another.

Prince Varian knelt beside me as well. He called forth a priestess whom he called, Mariah. Few words he spoke to the foreign priestess I understood were to help me. He often flirted with her. Understood, he was a young prince and Mariah was a young priestess with blond hair that flowed just below her shoulders. A few minutes later and I was alive and well, the curse finally broken. I feared that Prince Arthas was going to get his revenge though. Mal'Ganis would crush Arthas without a care and I wouldn't be able to stop him.


	2. Arthas don't go!

Chapter two: Arthas Don't Go!

We started off out of Stratholme. At first I thought we'd be fine. Arthas hadn't mentioned going to the Northerand but if he did I had my argument ready to go. "Mary, if I was to go to take down Mal'Ganis and claim what little of mine he still has would you promise to stay away? Would you go back with Prince Varian for me?"

"No! Arthas, I would sooner **die** then leave you to get killed by Mal'Ganis!" Arthas looked at me long and hard. I could tell he didn't know what to do, to be honest I didn't know what to do either. I didn't want Mal'Ganis to hurt me as bad as he had before again, but I didn't want him killing Arthas either. Arthas looked at Prince Varian with a pained expression. He walked over to Varian and whispered in his ear. I wished I was a wolf again, then I would be able to use my extraordinary wolf hearing to hear what they were talking about.

Jaina walked over to us. She didn't recognize me at first, I could tell by the confused look on her face. Then she noticed that the pack of wolves were following me and she ran over to Arthas and me. She flung herself on Arthas, hugging him as if she thought he would never come back. Arthas hugged Jaina for dear-life as well. I sort of lingered by their side, when I was a wolf I had a mate I would lick while those two hugged or kissed or whatever but he was a wolf and not one of the accursed ones. So, I couldn't be his mate if I wasn't a wolf anymore. I wondered to Prince Varian who was kissing Mariah and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Yea?" He whispered to me when he noticed my finger pressed against my lips and my eyes focused on Arthas.

"Can I talk to you over there?" I pointed to the back of the ever-growing crowd of survivors. Varian followed me then quite rudely demanded to know why I pulled him away from Mariah. "What was it Arthas wanted you to know? Is he planning to go to the Northerand?" Varian looked at me for a minute, then, deciding that he couldn't hide something from me said, "Yes, and he wanted me to take you to StormWind and make sure you don't follow him to the Northerand. He also wanted me to take Jaina." I ran over to Arthas, pushing Jaina aside. "Arthas how could you? Plotting against me and Jaina with Varian, like that? He told me how you told him to take me and Jaina to StormWind while you went to the Northerand. Please, Arthas don't go!"


	3. Stowaways' for Arthas' sake

Chapter Three: Stowaways' For Arthas' Sake

Jaina looked at me. "So, what are we going to do about hiding on the boat? If Arthas catches us he'll turn the boat around and take us back to StormWind." We had been planning to sneak to the Northerand to help Arthas kill Mal'Ganis. We sat in the inn in the Trade District planning it all out. Jaina would sneak a snake in StormWind and release it in the king's house. While Prince Varian and the guards of StormWind chase the snake and make sure the King and Queen are alright Jaina and I would sneak on the boat and hide in some crates until we got to the Northerand, then we would reveal ourselves to Arthas and he would have to take us along with him.

Jaina and I went to Redridge, where Adders were common. We had to sneak the snake in a pouch I brought with us before we left Redridge, because StormWind guards were at the Crossroads. We walked back through Elwynn all the way to StormWind. We had to rest at the Lion's Pride Inn in Goldshire but it was worth it. We smuggled the deadly snake into the kings' quarters before looking around to make sure no one was watching us. Then, Jaina opened the bag and let the snake slither out and sneak up on the king. We took off, we didn't want to get caught before we could get to the Northerand.

Jaina and I hurried on the boat that would take Prince Arthas and his many soldiers to the Northerand and waited. We crawled in two crates when we heard Prince Arthas' voice ringing out above the other voices in StormWind. The StormWind Residents cheered when they saw Prince Arthas aboard the boat to the Northerand, knowing he was going to go end the plague of undeath hopefully for good. As for me and Jaina, we couldn't make a noise, as we were the stowaways…but keep in mind we were doing it for Arthas' own good this time!


	4. Not the only stowaways on the ship

Chapter 4: Not the Only Stowaways on the Ship

We were in a cramped position for hours before we were finally far enough out at sea to come out. Right before I started to get out and make my big appearance to Arthas and the soldiers I saw something move in the crate. I got a little closer and took a good look at the moving thing in the same crate as me. I silently gasped, it was a rat! It was an all-black Fjord rat that was as big as a gnome would be. I opened the crate slowly, then jumped out screaming, as if I didn't see the rat, "Oh Arthas, guess who two lovely girls came with you!" He took one look at me and I knew that if looks could kill, Jaina and I would have been dead with that one glance alone. "That's it! Boys, we're going back to drop these two off, then we're tying them to a chair and locking them away in an inn until we get back."

I screamed then ran over to the other crate where Jaina was crawling back into. "He's taking us back! Stop him, stop him, stop him, stop him!" She looked at me for a minute, before snidely remarking, "Can't _you_ stop him?" I was tempted to strangle her and had to back away so I wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize my friendship with Arthas. Jaina look at me for a moment, then, noting the look in my eyes, said, "Fine, I'll go talk to him. As for you, go kill that rat I left in your crate." I glared at her for a minute without speaking, and then I realized she put the rat in my crate. "_**You**_ put that rat in my crate?! Why?! Are you _mental?!_" She just smirked annoyingly. I had to hide my hands behind my back so not to strangle her, and to tell you the truth I was seriously tempted to grab her by her skinny, long neck and shake her while listening to her gasp for breath and plead for me to stop, all the while I'll be laughing and saying, "Now are you going to smirk and hide rats where I am? This is what you get for it."


End file.
